Adoption
by Katariina Sofia
Summary: Parker wants so badly to be a mom, but Hardison has convinced her she needs to wait. **Mai Ly is the FF that I am using in the Charisma/Madeline Trilogy. This is another take on it! I liked the other one better!** Enjoy!


****I Do NOT own anything 'Leverage'. All rights go to the respective people. This is for enjoyment only. Please Read and Review! **  
***I worte this one first and then decided that I wanted Parker to keep the baby. But I wanted to post this one as well. Enjoy!*****

****Flashback****

_ "What's her name?" asked Parker._

_ "Yes, what is her name?" asked Sophie._

_ "Madeline Claire Spencer," said Charisma looking at the litter girl._

_ "Beautiful name," said Sophie._

_ "I though you were going to go with Pollyanna," said Parker._

_ "No," said Eliot._

_ "You can name you baby that whenever you have one," said Charisma._

_ "Okay," smiled Parker._

_ Charisma looked up at Parker as she smiled, rocking on her feet._

_ "Parker, is there something you're not telling us?" asked Charisma._

_ "Nope," said Parker._

_ "Then why are you so happy?" asked Charisma._

_ "No reason," said Parker._

_ "You can't steal a baby," said Eliot._

_ "I wasn't going to," said Parker._

_ "Then what is it?" asked Sophie._

_ "This time next year, I'm gonna have one," said Parker._

_ "What?" said Hardison looking at her like she was crazy._

_ In fact everyone was looking at the thief like she was insane, well, more so than usual. Sophie walked over to Parker and pulled a piece of paper out of her back pocket. Sophie unfolded it and read over it._

_ "Oh, my god," said Sophie._

_ "What? What is it?" asked Hardison._

_ "She's adopted a little girl from Vietnam," said Sophie._

_ Everyone looked at Parker, even baby Madeline._

_ "Have you lost your mind?" asked Eliot._

_ "Nope," said Parker._

_ Hardison grabbed Parker's arm and pulled her from the room. He was defiantly going to talk to her about this._

****Flashback****

Hardison still had Parker by the arm when they got outside the hospital. He took out his COM and took Parker's from her. He put them in his pocket and stared at the blonde in front of him. She looked back up at the hacker like nothing was wrong.

"Are you out of your mind?" asked Hardison.

"Nope," said Parker.

"You have to be. A baby, Parker? Really?" said Hardison.

"What? What is so wrong with me wanting one?" asked Parker.

"It's not like some trinket you stole. You have to take care of it," said Sophie walking up.

"I can do that," said Parker.

"All the time, not just when it is convenient," said Sophie.

"And you would have to stop going on jobs with us," said Nate.

Parker's head snapped up in his direction. Nate tried to hide his smile. He knew Parker's weakness. As much as she wanted to have a baby, she wanted to stay on the team.

"But Eliot…" started parker.

"Eliot has Charisma. She isn't part of the team," said Sophie. "She _can_ stay home with Madeline."

Parker looked around the group standing in front of her. She knew they were right; she just didn't want to believe it. Parker let out a sighed and walked off towards the car. They all followed her back to the car. The ride back to Nate's apartment was a quiet on. Nate and Sophie walked up to the apartment while Parker and Hardison stayed in the bar.

Parker sat at the bar with her head in her hands. Hardison sat a shot glass down in front of her and waited. Parker took the shot and placed the empty glass back on the bar. She looked up to see Hardison leaning against the counter behind the bar.

"What you thinking about?" asked Hardison.

"The little girl," said Parker. "Sophie and Nate are right, I don't need a baby."

"What are you going to do about it? You've done everything to get her and she is on her way," said Hardison.

Parker smiled up at Hardison. He got a little creeped out at her smile.

"You are a genius!" said parker. "That family we helped a few weeks back were from Vietnam!"

"No, they were Vietnamese, there is a difference," said Hardison. "What are you thinking?"

"They can't have children, which is why they were trying to adopt, yada, yada, yada," said Parker.

"Yada, yada, yada, is us helping them, right?" asked Hardison trying not to laugh.

"Yeah, anyway. They want a baby. I have a baby come to me. Simple. When the little girl shows up. I sign all the paperwork and we take her to the family and have them adopt her from me!" said Parker.

"Or we could bring them to the airport and have them meet with the Vietnamese agency lady and have them adopt the girl," said Hardison.

"That wont work. Their names aren't on the documents, which makes me wonder how Parker was able to do it," said Nate.

Parker just smiled up at Nate as she took another shot.

"So, basically I go in and change everything in their files to the families name instead of Parker's information," said Hardison.

"Basically," said Nate.

"A'ight," said Hardison.

Hardison pulled out his mini laptop and sat down at the bar with Parker and worked on the information. Parker told him what her name was on the files so he knew he had the right ones, Eliza Meadows. Hardison shook his head as he continued to work.

"Done," said Hardison.

"All of it?" asked Parker.

"Yup. Mr. And Mrs. Yuan will be the proud parents of a beautiful little girl in two months," said Hardison. "All we have to do is…where is Parker?"

"She is on the phone talking to the family," said Sophie.

"Yes, two months. A little girl, Mai Ly," said Parker. "No, it was no trouble at all. Your Welcome."

Parker hung up the phone and walked back over to the bar.

"What did they say?" asked Sophie.

"They are thankful and said that we didn't have to do that for them," said Parker.

Sophie smiled as she hugged Parker. Nate shook his head and walked back up to the apartment. Parker grabbed the shot glass, that was full again, and took the shot; turning her glass upside down when she was done.

"What is it, Parker?" asked Hardison.

"Nothing," said Parker.

"It's something," said Hardison. "You know, there is nothing wrong with wanting a baby."

"I know that," said parker.

"But in our line of work…" started Hardison.

"Stop," said Parker.

"You know, there is nothing wrong with practicing making a baby," chuckled Hardison.

Parker looked up at him with an evil grin on her face. She reached over and turned off the lights in the bar and stood up. Hardison closed his laptop and grabbed her hand as they went through the door to the apartment upstairs.


End file.
